


let me teach you

by FridayForHope



Category: HOPE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayForHope/pseuds/FridayForHope
Summary: 他包养了一个大学生
Kudos: 14





	let me teach you

63/灵感来源一张动图/可能会挂不放了/年龄差有改但还是年下/thanks god

郑号锡接了个电话，挑起一边眉毛，挥手示意一边的助理退下。挂掉之后，他惬意地往桌上一趴，扯掉了领带。

一旁金南俊翘着二郎腿打游戏，分神问了句：“怎么了，一下子心情这么好？”

郑号锡闷笑一声说：“小猫店里新来了一个大学生，篮球队的，要不是家里欠了钱，估计不会被送来这。听说蛮极品的，我晚上去尝尝味道。”

他扯了扯金南俊的衣领，示意对方看向自己，然后解开自己马甲的扣子：“像我这种精英人士，帮贫困大学生弟弟还点小债，肉偿是应该的吧？”

金南俊嘴角抽抽，啪地打了这损友一下，说：“那你好好享受，我不想直击嫖娼现场，先回去了。”

金南俊离开不一会，一个男生探头探脑地在门外张望，郑号锡事前看过他照片，此时仍被惊艳得额筋一跳，这个男生甚至直接穿着球服就过来了，应该是朴智旻小猫咪提前吩咐好的。

郑号锡眯着眼睛唤他过来，他记得这个男生好像叫...：“金泰亨？过来坐，不要紧张。”

金泰亨看起来很真的紧张，但是居然没忘记锁上门，他满脸的胶原蛋白，一张一看还以为是希腊混血的雕塑脸。小伙子一步三挪地坐到郑号锡面前，根本不敢抬头看他。

本来没打算在办公室搞的啊，郑号锡一下子笑开：“怎么，第一次就想跟我玩这么刺激啊？”

对面立马慌了，连忙摆手，连脸都涨红：“不是...我没有那样想！一切都是看您喜欢。”

“哦，那我觉得办公室play也不错。顺便别什么您不您的了，叫我号锡哥吧，泰亨儿...？”

“号、号锡哥...”大学生从刘海缝儿里看他精致的眉眼，一想到这人现在算他的金主，就害羞又别扭。朴智旻来之前吩咐他洗干净过了，本来想着多少金主这词儿听着别扭，但是眼前这人看着让人心生好感。

果然还是看脸的世界。

郑号锡看着孩子性格也乖，心生欢喜，让金泰亨再坐近了点，跟他膝盖抵着膝盖。  
他穿着西服，金泰亨是运动短裤，他便隔着一层布料围绕着他膝盖骨划着圈儿。

金泰亨有些害羞，但是记着要听话这个理儿，便强撑着没动。郑号锡可谓是满意极了，不管是对他的脸还是性格。

原本他也没打算在办公室弄，怕把小孩弄得不舒服，现在门也锁着的，气氛也暧昧，做一做也别有风味。

郑号锡起身去够一旁的抽屉柜，打开从里面拿出一串套子和一瓶润滑，放到地板上。金泰亨压根不知道眼神往哪里放，只一个劲儿盯着自己大腿，就看见那只指节纤长的手慢慢从自己宽大的裤缝里伸进去，手腕处的银链贴在他大腿上，凉得一激灵。

郑号锡带着笑意的声音就传来：“泰亨？放松，不要紧张。”他的手却悄悄钻进他金泰亨的内裤里，直接抓住他尚软着的性器。

金泰亨年轻气盛，才这样被把玩着，就已经硬起来了，郑号锡惊讶地发现，他居然只能单手握住个囫囵，也太大了吧！

虽然操漂亮人儿很有征服感，不过如果真是他操金泰亨，那这根大肉棒不用未免有些可惜。

这样想着，郑号锡把椅子挪更近了点，手指灵活地把玩着金泰亨的性器。他握住整根阴茎，向上撸到包皮都盖住一点龟头，然后沾了些前液，撸到茎身上。他一只膝盖顶在金泰亨档前，手往下移，抓着金泰亨的囊袋不住揉搓，再伸出中指，试探性地在会阴划圈。

金泰亨从来没被人玩过性器，心理上和生理上的快感夹杂，他又不敢轻易动弹，只好把双手撑到身后，仰着下巴粗声喘气。郑号锡伸出已经濡湿的手，点着金泰亨不断滑动的喉结，坏心眼地调戏着小弟弟：“怎么样，爽吗？”

金泰亨始终还是年轻，经不起言语调笑，只好挑了个适中的词回应：“舒服...号锡哥，很舒服。”

这孩子声音好听极了，是发育完成过后男人磁性的声线，还很低沉，断断续续喘息的时候让人听着上瘾。而他眼神却有些涣散，好像盯着郑号锡，又好像没有，眼里雾蒙蒙的一团水汽儿，把郑号锡看得忍不住夹了下腿。

他轻咳一声，忍着逐渐上来的欲念，顺势跪了下来，整齐的西装被他的动作弄得有些凌乱。他趴在金泰亨的大腿上，抬眼望着，舔唇笑道：“我现在把你伺候精神，一会记得叫我爽啊。”

金泰亨恍惚着应声，下一秒就绷紧大腿内侧肌肉，不自觉扯住郑号锡的额发。郑号锡以臀部放在双脚上的姿势跪坐着，西裤将形状姣好的臀瓣勾勒出圆润的形状。他用力把金泰亨一边的裤腿扯开，抓着从裤缝里露出一点沾着晶亮淫水的龟头，优雅地舔舐着，仿佛在品尝世间美味。

郑号锡在为他口交。意识到这一点的金泰亨只觉得下体更硬一些，垂眼看郑号锡的时候他已经把部分柱体都包在嘴里吮吸。他的嘴太小巧，金泰亨的阴茎又粗，他几乎只含进去一半，就再也放不进去，只好用舌头轻戳着马眼。唾液顺着他张开的唇拉出一根细长的丝，然后滴到金泰亨棉质的运动裤上，洇出一小块深灰。

要命。

金泰亨几乎是连忙扯着郑号锡的头发逼他把含着的性器吐出来，郑精英猝不及防，被迫放弃嘴里的东西，水汪汪的眼睛透露着很不满的情绪，好像一个责怪别人抢了零食的孩子。

“我还没吃够，泰亨你干嘛呀。”  
果然。可是郑号锡再这样含着可能他就要射了，然后荣摘秒射男的称号，金泰亨想。

他很诚实地说：“号锡哥，你含着太舒服了，我怕我马上就射出来。”

很直率，很害羞。郑号锡被逗笑了，扶着他膝盖笑了半晌，说：“那行，你现在拿着套子和润滑，把我抱到你的膝盖上坐着。”

金泰亨照做了，发现郑号锡作为一个成年男人，实在是过于轻飘飘，就托着他的臀部再掂了掂，没想到郑号锡突然发出一声好听的轻吟。西裤原本很宽大舒适，可金泰亨托着他屁股的时候恰巧把那些布料揉进臀缝里，隔着内裤刺激到他的小穴。

一种诡异的快感从那里蔓延开来，郑号锡夹着臀部试图留住那一点微弱的刺激，可它们很快地滑走了。郑号锡寻思着，反正他是金泰亨的金主，索性不怕丢脸，趁着脸热直接说出来了：“金泰亨，你...你隔着裤子摸一摸我的那里。”

“哦？哦、哦..好的。”金泰亨起先以为是揉前面，手才颤颤巍巍放到郑号锡裤裆上就被对方红着脸呵斥住了：“不是那里！我要你操我！弄弄我后面！”

金泰亨闻言梗了一下，一手怀着温软香馨的身体，一手贴着郑号锡的大腿滑到他的臀缝，缓慢地重复用手指勾勒出那一条缝隙。

隔靴搔痒，饮鸩止渴，这样轻柔的动作只让他觉得更想要了。“嗯...现在...现在你扒掉我的裤子，用润滑剂给我扩张。”郑号锡伏在金泰亨胸前，双手环着金泰亨的脖子，轻声喘息着，晃着自己的屁股。

金泰亨自认为不是同性恋，以前也谈过女朋友。和女人做的时候，揉着胸前的两团肉在对方身体上驰骋，女人普通地应和、娇喘着，他射精，毫无留恋地退出来。

...感觉和现在不一样。

是因为他某种意义上被包养了这个设定，还是因为对方毫不遮掩的放荡的渴求呢？  
金泰亨不知道，但是他喘着粗气扯掉自己的裤子，按住郑号锡的屁股往已经挺立的阴茎上面蹭。

前液浸湿价值不菲的西裤，而郑号锡并不在意，他能感受到那即将贯穿他的凶器的形状，只会更加兴奋。他急切地抓住金泰亨火热汗湿的手，用力揉搓自己的臀瓣，解开皮带，蜜桃一样的臀似露非露。

郑号锡直起身，双目含泪地俯视着金泰亨，凑近身轻咬金泰亨的鼻尖痣，男士香水的味道围绕着他，郑号锡用气音问道：“还不快点吗？”

不上不是男人，金泰亨捡起润滑剂，挤了一大摊在手指，无师自通的在穴口打转。他看不见郑号锡身后的状态，只是每次快要碰到那个小口时，郑号锡紧实的臀肉就会不安地颤动。他趴回金泰亨的胸膛上，低低呻吟着，他的穴口温热，时不时收缩，想要吞吃什么进去，金泰亨的手指几乎是顺其自然地就刺入了一根。

“嘶...你快点，别慢吞吞的。”郑号锡并不满意这个节奏，屁股追着那根手指含进去又吐出来，不满地含住金泰亨左边的乳头，又吸又咬，惹得金泰亨加快了扩张的速度，也没给他金主留情面，弄得郑号锡求饶连连。

草草扩张几下，金泰亨在性器上淋满润滑剂，随后郑号锡感受到陌生的东西挤进了他的身体。那是金泰亨的阴茎，很大，十分困难地操弄了进来，逼得他高声尖叫一声——他弄疼他了，且没带套。然而金泰亨此时却一改大学生应有的青涩，也可能是被热情的穴道夹得失去理智，总之他没有体谅郑号锡，坚定地把郑号锡的屁股压到他的大腿上，直到全部都进去。

郑号锡无力地尖叫一声，双腿打着颤儿几乎撑不住自己，他感到自己的屁股肉被托住，然后体内的阴茎滑出去一截，龟头蹭在肠壁上，阴茎的主人似乎有些不得要领，只知道胡乱地顶弄。郑号锡操过不少穴，大概也知道要怎么做。他双手撑在金泰亨肩膀上，费力地把那东西拔出来一点，然后前倾身体，用力地坐下去。同样，他也知道攻方要怎么爽，自己主动而不停地收缩粉穴，吸弄着金泰亨的阴茎。

汗打湿了他的一小撮头发，被金泰亨含进嘴里。他身下的椅子咯吱作响，穴里的阴茎配合着动作往里面冲撞。他舒服地想要淫叫了，可金泰亨咬住他的喉结，于是他只敢委屈地小声低泣着。

他被欺负得很好看，裸露出来的皮肤都泛着粉红，屁股里已经是泛滥不堪了，上半身的衣服却整整齐齐，金泰亨捆着他的腰，把他按在自己的性器上面抽插，快感从脚尖儿到脑袋，猛插了几十下之后，射在郑号锡的身体里。

他愣住，十分懊恼地想要退出来：“对不起...郑总...，我、我直接射在里面了。”

没想到郑号锡只是笑了一下，一点一点把褪出来的性器连带着精液都塞了回去，破天荒的亲了小男生的嘴唇。虽然只是蜻蜓点水般触碰，却荡起一波涟漪。

他夹着金泰亨的阴茎用屁股划着圈儿，凑拢金泰亨的耳边说：“泰亨啊，你这次射太快了，哥还没射呢？把哥操射好不好？”


End file.
